Mi rey Mi reina
by AkiraKazami97
Summary: Ellos se amaban, lo sabian pero lo negaban, para el ella es su reina y para ella, el siempre será su rey; un reencuentro y un amor… HxU ExA NxG y otras mas… Cap 8... Amor y Tragedia
1. Reencuentro

**Yo: Oliii como estan aqui estoy yo con este fic de esta parejita que me encanta, este fic va dedicado a Shinobu Imadori quien fue la que me sugirio que lo hiciera**

**Hiroto: Si, se tarda horas y/o dias escribiendo un capitulo**

**Yo: Siii n.n, pero asi me salen mejor**

**Hiroto: -.- esta niña si que es loca**

**Yo: Que dijiste*amenazandolo con una kunai***

**Hiroto: Yo nada *asustado***

**Yo: Esta bien; Hiroto por favor**

**Hiroto: ah si: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE Y SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO, SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5**

**Yo: Ahora si, a leer, ah se me olvidaba todo este capitulo es contado desde el punto de vista de Hiroto**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiroto POV<em>**

La luz alumbraba por mi ventana, abri los ojos lentamente y me fije en el reloj 7:00 AM, me levante tranquilamente de mi cama, fui hasta la cocina donde estaba mi hermana Hitomiko y tambien mi padre quien habia salido libre hace un año y ahora habia vuelto a ser un hombre de bien

Buenos dias.- salude a mi familia

Hola Hiroto.- me dijo mi papa

Quieres desayunar.- me pregunto Hitomiko sonriendo

Si, gracias.- respondi

Hiroto ya tienes todo listo para el lunes?.- me pregunto papa

Si papa, no puedo creer que este es mi ultimo año de preparatoria.- dije

Si, dentro de un año podras ir a la universidad que tu quieras.- me dijo hitomiko poniendome unas tostadas en la mesa

Si.- dije y suspire

Que sucede.- pregunto mi padre

No, nada solo que quisiera que ella, estuviera aqui.- dije nostalgico

Quien.- pregunto mi padre

Ella, Ulvida, mi mejor amiga.- dije tomando un poco de mi jugo

Ah, entiendo.- dijo Hitomiko.- la querias tanto y la tuviste que dejar ir.- escupi el jugo de la impresion y me puse colorado de inmediato

Ya... ya termine.- dije levantandome de la mesa aun rojo.- gracias por la comida.- dije y subi las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y me recoste voltee hasta la comoda y abri un cajon, saque una fotografia y la mire nostalgico, eramos Ulvida y yo de niños, no era la foto perfecta, pero era lo unico que me recordaba a ella, ya hace 3 años que no la veia y la extrañaba.- debo distraerme un poco.- dije y me levante de mi cama y me dirigi hacia el closet, saque mi ropa deportiva y me la puse, baje las escaleras hasta la sala.- voy a salir un rato

No tardes.- me dijo mi hermana

Esta bien; nos vemos.- dije y sali, hice unos estiramientos y entonces note que un camion de mudanza iba llegando, la curiosidad me vencio y fui a preguntar

Disculpe señor.- dije amablemente

Si joven en que le puedo servir.- me respondio cortesmente un señor que vestia como mayordomo

Me puede decir quien se esta mudando aqui.- dije en mi tono calmado

La familia Yagami.- me respondio

Y cuando llegan?.- pregunte ¿Cuando me volvi tan curioso?

Los señores Yagami llegan mañana; pero su hija esta aqui desde ayer.- me dijo el

Ah, gracias.- dije y me fui trotando, pero en el camino...

Hiroto!.- me llamo Midorikawa quien pasaba por ahi

Hola.- dije sonriendo.- que haces?

Voy al supermercado a comprarle unas cosas a mi mama.- me dijo feliz, definitivamente se habia vuelto mas feliz cuando la señora Sakura lo adopto.- Y tu comoe estas?

Pues por ahi vamos.- dije y el me miro extrañado.- Que?

Te sucede algo Kiyama?.- pregunto el

No es nada.- dije yo

Bueno pues me voy mi mama me debe estar esperando, nos vemos el lunes.- me dijo y se fue

Nos vemos.- dije y segui con mi trote, y en el camino me tope con Aki y Endo, estaban hablando.- Buenos dias.- dije

Hola Hiroto.- me dijo Endo

Buenos dias.- me dijo Aki

De que hablaban?.- pregunte; en serio ¿Cuando me volvi tan curioso?

De nada importante, es que Endo me pidio que lo acompañara a comprar el uniforme.- dijo Aki subiendo su tono

No lo has comprado?.- pregunte

No es que... me olvide.- dijo y Aki y yo nos caimos para atras

Bueno me voy, nos vemos luego.- dije y segui con mi trote hasta llegar al parque y me encontre a Kazemaru hablando con Max pero decidi no entrometerme, no queria que mi ego curioso aumentara, trote un poco mas pero estaba tan distraido que choque con alguien y ambos caimos

Lo lamento.- dije amablemente

Deberias darte cuenta por donde vas.- me respondio una voz que se me hizo conocida, levante la cabeza y lo que vi me dejo sorprendido

Ul...Ulvida.- dije sorprendido y ella levanto la cabeza y tambien me sorprendio

Hiroto.- dijo de igual forma que yo

TU AQUI!.- dijimos al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Lo se me quedo muy corto, lo lamento, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo sera un poco mas largo<strong>

**Hiroto: Mas te vale, y no tienes algo que decir**

**Yo: A si, Necesito que me ayuden a encontrarles parejas a Kido, Tachimukai, Max, Handa y Terumi, si quieren pueden decirme con quien se quieren quedar, el nombre, apellido, si quieren ser familia de cualquier personaje, descripcion y con quien se quieren quedar bueno eso era todo**

**Hiroto: Dejen reviews, sugerencias, quejas todo es aceptado**

**Yo/Hiroto: Nos vemos!**


	2. Recordando viejos tiempos

**Yo: Oliiiiii aqui estoy con el segundo capi de este fic que como dije me quedo un poquito mas largo que el otro**

**Hiroto: Siiiii! n.n**

**Yo: Hiroto por favor**

**Hiroto: Si, INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Ulvida.-<p>

Hiroto.-

TU AQUI.-

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroto POV<strong>

No puedo creerlo es ella, es Queen y esta hermosa, mas de lo que recordaba, y con ese conjunto violeta se ve aun mejor

Ulvida eres tu.- dije aun en shock

No fijate soy un fantasma, pues claro que soy yo.- dijo sarcasticamente

Y cuando llegaste.- pregunte

Pues ayer.- me dijo.- pero mis padres llegan hoy

Tus padres? Te adoptaron?.- pregunte sorprendido

Pues si.- me dijo sonriendo, hace tanto que no la veia sonreir.- me adoptaron hace un año

Que bueno.- le respondi sonriendo.- Quieres ir a caminar

Si, claro.- me dijo.- quiero recorrer la ciudad.- ambos empezamos a caminar, Ulvida veia todos los lugares con nostalgia, se notaba que habia extrañado la ciudad de Inazuma asi que decidi llevarla a mi lugar favorito

Ven vamos.- dije tomandole la mano

A donde.- pregunto ella

Es sorpresa.- dije y ambos no fuimos

**Fin Hiroto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ulvida POV<strong>

No se a donde me lleva, pero no me importa, deje que me llevara sin oponerme, no se pero creo que Hiroto me podra ayudar a olvidar lo que paso

Ya llegamos.- me dijo, me habia traido hasta el parque de atracciones

Hace mucho que no vengo aqui.- dije y el me miro sonriente.- Que?

Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna.- me propuso

Vamos.- dije y nos dirigimos hacia alla

**Fin Ulvida POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie POV<strong>

Que ese no es Hiroto.- dijo Midorikawa quien se encontraba con Endo y Kazemaru

Si y va con... Ulvida.- dijo Endo sorprendido

Deberiamos seguirlos.- dijo Kazemaru y los tres se miraron entre si

No.- dijeron y siguieron en lo suyo

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroto POV<strong>

Ulvida y yo nos subimos a casi todos los juegos que habia en el parque de diversiones...

Ven te invito unas hamburguesas.- dije

Ya me has invitado mucho.- dijo ella

Vamos por favor, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.- dije y ella sonrio

Esta bien.- dijo y ambos nos dirigimos a la hamburgueseria, cuando llegamos ordenamos y empezamos a charlar, el tiempo se nos paso volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta pues ya era de noche

Ya es de noche.- dije exaltado.- mi hermana va a matarme

Y a mi Miguel.- dijo ella de igual manera

Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.- le ofreci y ella acepto, empezamos a caminar mientras hablabamos pero en el camino...

Miren que belleza tenemos aqui.- dijo un chico vestido de punk.- deja a ese idiota y ven conmigo muñeca

Dejame en paz, imbecil.- dijo ella desafiante

A mi no me trates asi, ahora ven conmigo.- dijo el

Dejala en paz.- dije enojado

Y si no quiero.- me dijo desafiante

No me desafies.- dije aun mas enojado

Mira como tiemblo.- dijo y se empezo a reir, ya me iba a decir algo pero yo le lanze un golpe tan fuerte que lo deje inconsciente

Vamonos.- le dije tomandole la mano y ambos salimos corriendo

Me las pagaras.- escuche susurrar al chico pero le reste importancia

**Fin Hiroto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ulvida POV<strong>

No puedo creer que Hiroto me haya defendido asi, ese tipo me pudo haber hecho daño pero gracias al cielo no lo hizo

Hiroto.- dije mientras me detuvia

Que paso Queen.- me dijo y yo me enoje

Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.- dije un tanto molesta

Ya perdon.- me dijo.- y donde es tu casa?

Es esa de alla.- dije señalando una gran casa colo crema

En serio.- me dijo sorprendido

Si porque?.- pregunte

Porque mi casa es la de alla.- me dijo señalando una casa igual de grande que la mia pero de color verde manzana

Ah entonces somos vecinos.- dije feliz

Pues si.- dijo el.- te acompaño hasta la puerta

Gracias.- me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi cada y me recibio Miguel

Srta Queen me tenia preocupado.- dijo Miguel cortesmente

No te preocupes ya estoy aqui.- dije

Bien voy a servirle la cena, no tarde.- dijo y entro

Bien Hiroto gracias por traerme.- dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y entre dejandolo algo sonrojado

**Fin Ulvida POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroto POV<strong>

Bien Hiroto, gracias por traerme.- dijo Ulvida y me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro dejandome sonrojado, entonces vi mi reloj 11:00 PM, de seguro me matan, cruze corriendo la calle y abri la puerta con mi llave, vi todo apagado, supuse que deberian estar dormidos, asi que camine sigilosamente pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras...

Donde andabas Hiroto.- me dijo Hitomiko prendiendo las luces

Por ahi.- dije nervioso

Por ahi donde?.- ahora me interrogo mi papa

Con una amiga.- dije aun mas nervioso

Cual.- me pregunto mi hermana

Porque tengo que decirte todo.- dije aun mas nervioso

Porque soy tu hermana.- me dijo y suspire resignado

Con Queen- dije y subi las escaleras dejando a mi hermana y a mi papa sorprendidos, llegue a mi habitación , me quite la ropa y me meti a bañar, al salir me coloque mi pijama y me acoste ya que el lunes seria el primer dia de mi ultimo año de prepa

**Fin Hiroto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Bueno tengo algo de prisa asi que espero que les haya gustado y esperen el proximo que intentare subirlo lo mas pronto posible<strong>

**Hiroto: Dejen reviews, sugerencias, quejas, todo es aceptado**

**Yo/Hiroto: Byeee**


	3. Nueva Prepa

**Yo: Oliiii aqui estoy con el 3er capi espero les guste**

**Hiroto:**

******Yo: Que sucede? =)******

******Hiroto: Te metiste en el fic ** ********

******Yo: Siii n.n bueno no adelantes, por favor******

******Hiroto: INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN******

******Yo: Ahora empezemos******

* * *

**Ulvida POV**

**_Domingo 9PM_**

Me encontraba en la sala sentada, estaba esperando a mis padres, supuestamente llegaban hace una hora ya estaba aburrida de tanto esperar

Miguel puedo irme a mi habitación.- dije fastidiada

Lo siento Srta Queen pero su padre me dijo que debia quedarse en la sala hasta que llegara.- dijo costesmente y yo suspire resignada, entonces escuche como un coche llegaba

Llegaron.- dije feliz y sali corriendo a verlos.- Mama! Papa!

Queen.- dijeron al mismo tiempo y me abrazaron

Porque tardaron?.- pregunte

Porque tuvimos que pasar recogiendo a alguien.- dijo papa sonriendo

A quien?.- pregunte y entonces escuche la voz de alguien muy conocida.- ay no, ella no

Primita!.- dijo una chica de mi misma edad, cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura, usaba una blusa turquesa, con un chaleco manga corta blanca, short blanco y botines blancos, ella es mi prima, Ana Yagami

Hola Anita.- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, no es que no me caiga bien, si la quiero y mucho, pero lo que pasa es que es muy entrometida, pero la verdad es que cuando paso lo que paso ella fue mi mejor amiga

Hola Queen.- me dijo, odio que me llamen asi

Anita que haces aqui?.- pregunte

Pues mi padre me mando a vivir aqui, ya que el se ira a China un tiempo y yo no me queria ir.- dijo ella sonriendo

Y en que habitacion te quedaras?.- pregunte

Pues en la tuya.- dijo y yo me sorprendi

Que?.- pregunte exaltada

Pues si, hija, hay algun problema?.- me pregunto mama

No, ninguno.- refunfuñe

Que bueno.- dijo papa.- bueno vayan a descansar, mañana ambos empiezan su ultimo año de preparatoria.-

Y en cual preparatoria nos inscribiste?.- pregunte

En la preparatoria general Inazuma.- dijo papa

Esa prepa...- me puse a pensar

_Flashback_

_Y en que prepa te inscribieron?.- pregunto Hiroto_

_Todavia no lo se.- dije.- y tu en cual estas?_

_En la preparatoria general Inazuma.- dijo el.- ahi estan todos nuestros amigos, asi que espero verte ahi.- me dijo sonriendo_

_Hare lo que pueda.- dije de igual forma_

_Fin Flashback_

Es la misma prepa a la que va Hiroto.- dije llamando la atencion de todos

Quien es Hiroto?.- preguntaron papa y Ana, esta con una sonrisa picara y el con un semblante celoso

Un viejo amigo.- dije algo sonrojada.- buenas noches.- dije y subi las escaleras aunque sabia que Ana me iba a hacer muchas preguntas, llegue a mi habitación y cual fue mi sorpresa? ya habia una cama cerca de la mia, le reste importancia, me cambie de ropa y me acoste, mañana seria un largo día...

**Fin Ulvida POV**

* * *

**Ana POV**

A mi Queen no me va a engañar se que por ese tal Hiroto siente algo mas, subi las escaleras directo a mi recamara para hablar con Queen, pero al entrar la vi dormida, quise despertarla pero decidi que no, me acerque a su velador y abri el primer cajon, solo por curiosidad, encontre un portaretrato con una foto de Queen con un chico pelirojo, ambos tenian un atuendo muy raro

Supongo que este es Hiroto.- dije para mi misma.- Que buen gusto tienes.- dije y deje el portaretrato otra vez en el cajon, me cambie de ropa y me acoste

**Fin Ana POV**

* * *

**Hiroto POV**

_**Lunes 6:00 AM**_

__Mi despertador sono, lo apague y me levante, me dirigi hasta el baño, sali y me coloque mi uniforme, que consistia en un pantalon de tela negra, una camisa manga larca blanca, acompañada de una corbata y un saco negro, medias blancas y zapatos de cuero negro, cogi mi mochila y me dirigi al comedor

Buenos días.- salude

Buenos días Hiroto.- me saludo Hitomiko poniendome unas tostadas en la mesa

Listo para tu ultimo año.- me pregunto papa

Si.- dije empezando a comer

Y dime Hiroto a cual prepa va a ir Queen?.- pregunto Hitomiko

No lo se.- dije levantandome.- gracias por la comida.- deje los platos en la cocina, cogi mi mochila y me dirigi a la puerta.- hasta luego.- dije y sali pero al salir me encontre a Queen con otra chica hablando con Miguel, llevaban el uniforme de mi prepa, en las chicas consistia en una falda de tablon negra, una camisa manga larga blanca con un pequeño laso negro, un saco negro, medias canilleras blancas y zapatos negros, me acerque a saludar

Buenos días.- salude cortesmente

Hola Hiroto.- me saludo sonriendo.- mira ella es mi prima Ana Yagami

Ana Yagami un gusto, pero puedes decirme Anita.- me dijo sonriendo

Hiroto Kiyama.- dije del mismo modo

Srta Queen, Srta Ana desean que las lleve.- dijo Miguel

No gracias Miguel, preferimos caminar.- dijo Ana

Conocen el camino.- pregunto

Yo se los indico.- ofrecí

Esta bien, que tengan buen día.- dijo y se retiro

Vamos.- dije y los 3 empezamos a caminar hasta que llegamos a la preparatoria

No necesitan ir a la oficina del director.- pregunte

Si, donde es?.- pregunto Queen

Edificio A, primer piso a la derecha.- dije.- bueno las veo luego.- dije y me fui

**Fin Hiroto POV**

* * *

**Ulvida POV**

Vamos.- dije y Ana y yo nos dirigimos a la oficina del director, cuando llegamos nos recibio

Buenos días.- dijo el.- nombres?

Queen Yagami.- dije

Ana yagami.- dijo ella

Bien, estaran en 3ero paralelo A, edificio C, 4to Piso, aquí estan sus horarios y sus compañeros de clase, en total son 45 alumnos.-

Wow son muchos.- dije.- con permiso.- dije y nos retiramos

Ah, no empiezan las clases y ya me aburri.- dijo Ana poniendose las manos en la nuca

Voy al baño.- dije y me fui dejando a Ana sola

**Fin Ulvida POV**

* * *

**Ana POV**

Me encontraba aburrida esperando a Queen, en eso decidi ir a buscarla, pero un chico que venia corriendo choco conmigo y ambos caimos

Lo lamento.- me dijo

No fue nada.- dije

Dejame ayudarte.- me dijo tendiendome la mano

Gracias.- dije tomandole la mano pero cuando levante la mirada me le quede viendo, era muy guapo, diganme loca pero juraria que a el le paso lo mismo.- Gracias.- volvi a repetir

No hay de que.- dijo sonriendo lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.- Ichirouta Kazemaru, solo Kazemaru

Ana Yagami, puedes decirme Anita.- dije sonriendo

Bien Anita, nos vemos luego.- dijo y se fue

Ana.- dijo Queen llegando.- vamos a clase.- en eso sono la campana

Vamos.- dije y nos fuimos

**Fin Ana POV**

* * *

**Nadie POV**

Bien estudiantes hoy tenemos 4 nuevas alumnas.- las 4 entraron y varias personas se sorprendieron

Ulvida!.- gritaron algunos ante la cara de confusion de otros y el maestro

* * *

**Bien hasta aqui el cap espero les haya gustado**

**Hiroto: KAZEMARU, ES ENSERIO**

**Yo: Siii y acostumbrate a el n.n**

**Hiroto: Porque?**

**Yo: Porque nos va a hacer compañia**

**Hiroto: QUE?**

**Kazemaru: Holaa n.n "dice entrando"  
><strong>

**Yo: Hola Kazemaru, espero que te sientas comodo de ahora en adelante, por favor**

**Kazemaru: Si =D, dejen reviews, sugerencias, quejas, todo es aceptado**

**Hiroto: ESA ES MI LINEA!**

**Kazemaru/Hiroto/Yo: Byee **


	4. Exageracion

**Holaaaa perdon por la tardanza pero es que estaba en examenes pero al fin sali wiii xfin adios a los tontos maestros hasta abril, ahora podre actualizar mas rapido**

**Hiroto: Urra**

**Kazemaru: Que bien**

**Yo: Bueno antes de empezar quiero desearles a todos una feliz navidad, bien hiroto **

**Hiroto: Si, INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5, QUE DESGRACIADAMENTE NO TOMAN BUENAS DECISIONES**

**Yo: Bueno ahora si, los dejo leer**

* * *

><p><strong>Ulvida POV<strong>

Ulvida.- gritaron algunos ante la cara de confusion de otros, me parecio gracioso eso, solte una risita

Pasa algo alumnos.- pregunto el maestro

No nada.- respondieron

Muy bien presentense.- nos pidio el maestro

Si.- respondimos

Me llamo Queen Yagami.- dije.- pero llamenme Ulvida

Ana Yagami.- dijo sonriendo.- Anita para ustedes

Yukiko Takatsuki.- dijo seriamente, era una chica con aspecto de gotica, tiene el cabello cafe un poco mas arriba de los hombros y los ojos azules, y creo que lleva un violin, que raro.- soy la prima de Tachimukai

Ayumi Ashida.- dijo ella sonriendo, tiene el cabello castaño claro lacio hasta la cintura, ojos turquesa, piel blanca, tiene un prendedor en forma de estrella en el cabello

Muy bien, Srta Queen sientese junto al joven Kiyama.- me dijo el profesor

Si claro.- dije y fui a sentarme junto con Hiroto

Hola.- me dijo

Hola.- dije sacando mi cuaderno

Srta Ana, sientese al lado de Kazemaru.- le dijo el maestro

Claro.- dijo sonriendo y se sento junto al peliazul

Nos vemos de nuevo.- escuche decir a Kazemaru, a caso me perdi de algo?

Takatsuki con Midorikawa y Ashida con Terumi.- dijo y ambas obedecieron, y asi pasaron las horas hasta que sono la campana del receso

Por fin, receso.- dije guardando mis cosas

Alumnos despues del receso, vayan al patio principal.- nos dijo el maestro

Para que.- pregunte

Solo vaya.- dijo saliendo del salon

Ven vamos.- me dijo Hiroto

A donde?.- pregunte

A la azotea.-

Eh?.- dije confundida

Ahi nos reunimos los lunes, miercoles y viernes.- me dijo, que raro?

Y los martes y jueves?.- pregunte

En el gran arbol del frente.- me dijo.- vamos.- tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la azotea

**Fin Ulvida POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>

Me lleve a Ana a la azotea, no se porque pero me cae muy bien, es muy linda, sera que me gusta?, esperen si la acabo de conocer, aleje esos pensamientos y seguimos con el camino hasta llegar a la azotea

Kazemaru, eras el unico que faltaba.- me dijo Endo.- Hola Ana

Hola.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Queen no sabia que estabas aqui

Hiroto me trajo.- le respondio

Oigan, les presento a Ayumi.- dijo Terumi

Hola.- dijimos todos

Y esa otra chica Yukiko?.- pregunte

Le pregunte si queria venir, pero ni siquiera volteo a verme.- dijo Midorikawa

Aaaa.- dije

De donde vienen.- pregunto Aki

Yo de Komaki.- dijo Ayumi

Queen de Kyoto y yo de Osaka.- dijo Ana

Osaka? conoces a Lika?.- le pregunto Ichinose

Siii.- respondio ella feliz.- es mi mejor amiga, me dijo que vendria en unos dias para ver a su querido.- dijo lo ultimo en tono curioso

Ay no.- dijo Ichinose a lo que todos nos reimos y asi pasamos el resto del receso hablando sobre lo que hicimos en vacaciones, hasta que sono la campana

Bueno vamos al patio.- dijo Hiroto y todos asintimos y salimos

**Fin Kazemaru POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie POV<strong>

Todos los alumnos de la preparatoria se encontraban en el patio principal habia mucho ruido, pero ese ruido termino cuando llego el director

Bienvenidos alumnos, esperamos que este año sea otro año de exitos para ustedes, queremos informarles que este sabado sera el baile de bienvenida, asi que consigan pareja, y es baile de gala.- dijo el director.- ahora si regresen cada uno a sus respectivos salones

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroto POV<strong>

Asi que un baile de gala, porque no, todos nos dirigiamos al salon pero en una distraccion tome a Ulvida de la mano y la acerque a mi

Que sucede.- me dijo sonrojada por mi acto

Nada, solo queria saber si querias ir al baile conmigo.- le pregunte sonriendo

Eso es una cita?.- me pregunto mas sonrojada

No se, si tu quieres.- dije en tono seductor acercandome mas a ella

Si quiero.- me dijo ella sonriendo y nos empezamos a acercar ya podia sentir sus labios junto con los mios, pero en ese momento

Que creen que hacen jovencitos.- dijo el director enojado.- a la direccion los dos ahora mismo

Pero.- iba a decir Ulvida

Sin peros, a la direccion.- dijo enojado y nosotros nos dirigimos a la direccion resignados, cuando llegamos nos sentamos y esperamos a que el director hablara

Que clase de espectaculo, es ese que estaban haciendo.- dijo enojado

Nosotros no estabamos haciendo nada.- dije nervioso

Ah no, no me tomen por imbecil, esta es una preparatoria prestigiosa no es para que los alumnos monten esta clase de espectaculos.- dijo aun mas molesto.- lo siento pero tendre que citar a sus familias ahora mismo

No por favor.- dijimos los dos

Lo lamento.- dijo cogiendo el telefono.- Akari necesito que me comunique en este momento con los representantes del joven Kiyama y la joven Yagami.- no es por nada pero creo que esta exagerando mucho, mi papa va a matarme 0.0

**Fin Hiroto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie POV<strong>

Se encontraban en la residencia Kira, Hitomiko y el señor Seijirio de lo mas calmados, esta viendo la tv y este leyendo el periodico, todo estaba muy tranquilo, y en eso suena el telefono y Hitomiko lo contesta

Buenos dias, residencia Kira.- dijo ella cortesmente

Buenos dias, srta Kira, soy el director de la preparatoria general Inazuma, necesito que usted y el señor seijiro bengan inmediatamente.-

Que paso.- pregunto Hitomiko preocupada y Seijiro se dio cuenta de eso

Su hermano a roto la regla numero 1 del reglamento, no hacer espectaculos dentro de las instalaciones.-

Ay Hiroto.- dijo hitomiko.- vamos para alla

Gracias.- dijo del otro lado y colgo

Que sucedio Hitomiko.- pregunto el señor seijiro

Hiroto se metio en problemas, tenemos que ir a la prepa.- dijo ella un tanto enojada, sin imaginar que al frente de su casa pasaba exactamente lo mismo

Que sucedio con Queen.- pregunto el señor Yagami

El director acaba de llamar y me dijo que Queen quebro la regla numero 1 y tenemos que ir para alla.- dijo la señora Yagami

Vamos.- dijo el señor Yagami y ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a la prepa

* * *

><p><strong>Ulvida POV<strong>

Este señor exagera demasiado las cosas, no paso nada, bueno casi si, pero no paso no se porque se complica la vida

Sr Director, ya llegaron los represetantes de estos chicos.- dijo Akari, supongo,creo que asi se llama

Muy bien hagalos pasar por favor.- le pidio el director

Con mucho gusto, señores pueden pasar.- dijo ella cortesmente.- con permiso.- dijo y se retiro

Que sucedio señor director?.- pregunto mi mama

Porque nos llamaron de urgencia.- pregunto la hermana de Hiroto

Señores, lamento decirles que sus representados han cometido una gran falta.- dijo el, si exagera fue un casi beso

Que sucedio.- pregunto el señor Seijiro

Encontre a sus representados a punto...-

A punto de que.- pregunto papa

A punto de besarse en pleno pasillo.- dijo el seriamente

QUE.- exclamaron todos, repito si exageran fue un casi beso

Esto se va a complicar.- me susurro Hiroto

Si lo se.- le susurre yo, salir de esta va a ser dificil

**Fin Ulvida POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Bueno hasta aqui el cap espero les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible<strong>

**Hiroto: Si exageran**

**Kazemaru: Yo diria que demasiado**

**Yo: Bueno dejen reviews, sugerencias, quejas todo es aceptado**

**Hiroto/Kazemaru/Yo: Byee**

**PD: Otra vez FELIZ NAVIDAD =D**


	5. Primer beso

**Yo: Oliiiii como estan espero que bien, que como estoy yo?, pues muy bien n.n **

**Hiroto: Nadie te pregunto**

**Yo: Quieres pelea?**

**Hiroto: No gracias**

**Yo: Bueno Kazemaru, no esta aqui porque salio a hacerme un mandado**

**Hiroto: Si, si mandarlo a comprar videojuegos se le puede llamar mandado**

**Yo: Oh vamos calla**

**Hiroto: Esta bien**

**Yo: Bueno como este es el ultimo capitulo...**

**Hiroto: QUEEE**

**Yo: Dejame terminar, a si en que iba el ultimo capitulo DEL AÑO, esta dedicado a todos los que comentan y leen este fic n.n**

**Hiroto: Menos mal, casi me da un infarto**

**Yo: Bueno basta de palabras, Hiroto por favor**

**Hiroto: Si, INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5**

**Yo: Ahora si, disfruten el capi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadie POV<strong>_

Ambas familias se encontraban atónitos por lo recién dicho... Y hiroto y ulvida se encontraban nerviosos, muy nerviosos, habla un silencio muy incomodó, silencio que rompió el director

Bien creo que tienen claro que lo que sus representados merecen una sanción no?.- dijo el director seriamente

Si lo sabemos.- dijeron los 4

Y cual sanción sera?.- pregunto Hitomiko

Desde mañana la Srta Yagami y el Sr Kiyama se quedaran todos los días después de clase a pintar el nuevo salón de arte.-

QUE?.- exclamaron los nombrados

Como lo oyen, y no quiero ninguna queja.-

Esta bien.- dijeron resignados

Muy bien muchas gracias por haber venido señores, jóvenes pueden retirarse a sus salones.- todos salieron de la oficina

Hiroto tienes mucho q explicarnos.- dijo Hitomiko seria

Tu también Queen.- dijo la señora Yagami.- pero mas tarde ahora vayan a clases

Si.- dijeron los dos.- con permiso.- dicho esto se retiraron

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiroto POV<em>**

Ay no puedo creerlo porque los adultos exageran las cosas, bueno que caso da, seguí caminando junto con Queen hasta quedar en frente del salón

Con permiso.- dije abriendo la puerta

Que hora es esta de llegar.- pregunto el maestro

Lo sentimos, estábamos en la dirección.- dijo Ulvida y el maestro nos miro con duda

Bien pueden pasar.- nos dijo y nosotros asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar

Me tienes que contar todo.- escuche a ana decirle a Ulvida ella solo desvió la mirada y así pasaron las horas hasta que sono la campana de salida, ni ella ni yo queriamos responder preguntas absurdas asi que guardamos rapido nuestras cosas y nos apresuramos a salir del salon pero desgraciadamente todos se interpusieron y cerraron la puerta

Ahora si.- dijo Aki.- cuenten que fue lo que paso

No paso nada.- dije nervioso

Ah no?.- dijo con una ceja levantada fubuki.- Hiroto tu eres uno de los mas tranquilos aqui, nunca habias tenido problemas por que ahora si?

Y tu Queen tambien eres tranquila.- le dijo Ana

Ulvida y yo nos miramos resignados y suspiramos

Bien se los cuento pero que no salga de aqui.- dije yo y todos asintieron, empeze a contarles todo y al terminar todos estaban en shock por la sorpresa, bueno casi todos

Aja lo sabia.- dijo triunfante ana.- ustedes se gustan.- ambos nos sonrojamos

Me-mejor nos vamos.- me dijo Ulvida y yo asenti.- Ana vamos

Vayan ustedes tortolitos, me voy con Kazemaru.-

Bien.- dijo Ulvida y salimos

_** Fin Hiroto POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>_

Vamos?.- le dije a Ana

Vamos.- me dijo y nos fuimos dejando a todos atras, caminamos por un rato hasta que ella se detuvo

Vamos al parque.- me dijo

Porque no.- dije y fuimos al parque al llegar nos sentamos y nos pusimos a conversar... Estuvimos asi un rato hasta que ella saco otro tema

Kazemaru.- me dijo y yo me voltee a verla pero cual fue mi sorpresa? Me beso, yo estaba sorprendido pero le correspondi, al separarnos nos quedamos viendo

Po-Porque.- intentaba decir pero ella me interrumpio

Mira voy a ser clara, me gustas, no se si te amo, pero me gustas y yo no soy de esas chicas que tienen esa estupida ideologia de que los hombres tomen la iniciativa.- me dijo mirandome a los ojos

Tu tambien me gustas, pero dejemos que las cosas vayan poco a poco.- le dije sonrojado, ella solo me sonrio.- ah si habia algo que queria preguntarte.-

Que es?.- me dijo

Q-que si quieres ir al baile conmigo.- dije nervioso  
>Claro porque no?.- me dijo sonriendo<p>

Bien.- le dije de igual manera.- vamos te acompaño a tu casa

Si vamos.- me dijo y nos fuimos caminando

_** Fin Kazemaru POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Ulvida POV<span>**_

Hiroto me dejo en la entrada de mi casa, estaba indecisa pero al final entre y al entrar estaban mis padres muy serios en la sala

Queen sientate.- me dijo mama seriamente y yo obedecí

Muy bien Queen, ahora si explicanos que sucedio.- me dijo papa

Nada papa, nada, el solo me invito al baile.- dije sonrojada

Solo eso?.- me dijo no muy convencida mi mama

Si, se los juro.- dije yo y ellos suspiraron

Queen no mientas, dinos entonces porque el director dijo que los encontro casi besandose?.- me pregunto mama

Mal interpreto las cosas.- dije firme pero sonrojada

Esta bien Queen confiaremos en ti.- me dijo papa

Gracias.- dije sonriendo, en eso la puerta se abrio

Hola.- dijo Ana entrando feliz

Hola Ana.- dijeron mis padres, diganme loca pero juraria que Ana esta mas feliz de lo normal, me pregunto como le estara yendo a Hiroto...

_**Fin Ulvida POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiroto POV<strong>_

Es enserio papa, el director mal interpreto las cosas.- les trataba de convencer

Hiroto, te conozco y no creo que el director haya malinterpretado nada.- me dijo papa.- pero bueno de nada sirve discutir, igual vas a tener que cumplir con la sanción.-

Si lo se, con permiso.- dije y subi las escaleras, manana seria un dia muy largo

_** Fin Hiroto POV**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ana POV<span>_**

Estaba en mi cuarto esperando a Queen, necesitaba contarle lo que habia echo, es enserio creo que soy una de las pocas chicas que hacen lo que yo acabo de hacer...

Ana...- me dijo Queen entrando

Queen ven necesito contarte algo.- le dije algo nerviosa p

Que hiciste ahora.- me dijo preocupada

Nada grave.- dije sonriendo.- es solo que pues veras... yo... bese a Kazemaru.- le termine diciendo

Ah, solo eso.- me dijo como si nada y luego reacciono.- QUE HICISTE QUE, SI LO ACABAS DE CONOCER.- me dijo totalmente exaltada

Y eso no importa, ademas no es que se haya resistido.- dije sonriendo

Ay, Ana lo tuyo si que es caso perdido.- dijo Queen dirigiendose al armario.- sabes que me voy bañar

Esta bien.- dije viendola cerrar la puerta

_**Fin Ana POV**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hiroto POV<span>_**

**Martes 3:00 PM**

Sin mentiras, este dia transcurrio demasiado rapido, practicamente todos se habian ido ya, pero Ulvida y yo teniamos que quedarnos a pintar el salon por un malentedido

Vamos.- me dijo.- mientras mas rapido empecemos, mejor

Si.- ambos nos dirigimos al salon y cuando entramos, lo quedamos viendo, era realmente muy grande y teniamos que pintarlo nosotros dos, que mal

Bien, tu pinta esa pared y yo esta.- me dijo

Y de que color.- le dije acercandome a los botes de pintura

No lo se.- dijo y se acerco a una mesa.- mira aqui hay una nota.- la empezo a leer

_Jovenes este salon debe estar terminado antes de este sabado y el color debe ser 3 paredes de color azul y una amarilla_

Este director esta loco.- me dijo Ulvida.- pretende que terminemos este salon antes del sabado?

Pues parece que si.- le dije tomando una brocha.- vamos mientras mas rapido empecemos, mas rapido terminaremos.- ella asintio y empezamos a pintar, pero en un descuido mio, le manche sin queres la blusa a Queen de color azul

Ah, quieres pelea.- me dijo y me mancho con amarillo el pantalón y pues digamos que ese fue el inicio de una "pequeña" guerra de pintura, en un descuido Ulvida se resbalo sin querer con una de las brochas que había en el piso, claro que yo alcance a atraparla en mis brazos pero quedamos muy cerca

Gra-Gracias.- tartamudeo, pero yo no la levante mas bien me empeze a acercar a ella y la bese, ella se sorprendio pero me correspondio, insconcientemente la fui recostando en el piso, mientras nos seguiamos besando, profundize el beso, creo que nada podria arruinar este momento, la amo, estoy seguro que la amo...

_**Fin Hiroto POV**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Yo: Bien hasta aqui el capi, espero les haya gustado, eh... Hiroto**

**Hiroto:...**

**Yo: HIROTO**

**Hiroto:...**

**Yo: Un momento *voy y le doy un golpe, el reacciona***

**Hiroto: BESE A ULVIDA**

**Yo: Y yo a Kazemaru y no estoy como tu**

**Hiroto: Baka**

**Yo: Baka tu, bueno les deseo de corazon un feliz año nuevo y que la pasen incre, Hiroto por favor**

**Hiroto: Dejen reviews, sugerencias, quejas, todo es aceptado**

**Hiroto/Yo: Matta-nee y Feliz año nuevo n.n**


	6. Pasado, Citas, Declaraciones

**Yo: Oliiiiii aqui estoy con otro capi n.n**

**Hiroto: Te tardaste mucho U.U**

**Yo: Es que tenia falta de inspiración u.u pero hace ratito me dio un golpe de inspiracion y aqui les tengo el capi**

**Kazemaru: Si saben como se inspiro?, viendo a su perrita jugar**

**Yo: Siiii es que mi perrita inspira mucho jeje n.n**

**Kazemaru/Hiroto: Rara**

**Yo: Ya, ya basta de charlas, vamos los 2**

**Kazemaru/Hiroto: Hai, INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**Yo: Gracias, ahora si disfruten del capi...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroto POV<strong>

La amo no hay duda de eso, creo que no hay nadie que arruine este momento...

No... Esto esta mal.- dijo ella apartandose bruscamente de mi y salio corriendo

ULVIDA.- grite yo saliendo detras de ella al llegar al patio la busque con la mirada, y la encontre sentada en una de las bancas.- Porque salist...- no segui hablando ya que la vi llorando.- porque lloras?

No, no es nada.- me dijo ella limpiandose las lagrimas

Ulvida no puedes engañarme.- le dije sentandome a su lado.- mirame.- dije tomandole la barbilla y obligandola a mirarme.- puedes confiar en mi.- ella empezo a llorar mas fuerte y yo sentia como mi corazon se rompia en mil pedazos, lo unico que hice fue abrazarla.- vamos puedes confiar en mi.-

Su-Sucedio en Kyoto hace unos meses.- empezo a contar

** Fin Hiroto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ulvida POV<strong>

Su-Sucedio en Kyoto hace varios meses.- le empece a contar, necesito contarselo...-

Yo tenia un amigo, se llamaba Takeshi Minasawa, eramos los mejores amigos, haciamos todo juntos, todo...

** Fin Ulvida POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie POV<strong>

**_ Flashback_**

Queen ven.- le llamaba un pelicafe que respondia al nombre de Takeshi Minasawa.- vamos al parque

Si claro vamos.- ambos se dirigieron al parque y asi pasaron 3 dias... todo era perfecto tal y parecia que entre ellos 2 no habia problema alguno... O eso creian

Una noche Queen caminaba sola de regreso a casa cuando sintio que alguien la seguia y apresuro el paso

A donde vas muñequita.- le dijo apareciendo un tipo encapuchado, a queen se le hizo conocido pero en ese momento el miedo le ganaba...

Q-Que quieres.- le dijo ella asustada

A ti preciosa.- dijo este levantandose el pasamontañas pero sin mostrar su rostro completa.- te quiero a ti.- dijo tomandola a la fuerza para empezar a besarle el cuello

Sueltame!.- gritaba Queen esperando que alguien la escuchara

No gastes saliva muñeca aqui nadie te escuchara.- dijo levantandole la blusa

SUELTALA.- se escucho el grito de un chico, Queen reconocio su voz, se trataba de Takeshi

Y si no que?.- le dijo el encapuchado desafiante

Esto.- dijo dandole un puñetazo, logrando que soltara a Queen, ambos empezaron a pelear, hasta que Takeshi le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente o eso creia

Queen estas bien?.- le pregunto abrazandola

S-Si, gracias.- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, claro ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta que el encapuchado empezo a moverse...

Si no eres mia, no seras de nadie.- dijo apuntandole con una pistola, Takeshi se dio cuenta de eso

CUIDADO.- dijo empujando a Queen pero desgraciadamente el disparo le dio justo en el pecho a Takeshi, el encapuchado se dio a la fuga

TAKESHI!.- grito Queen iendo a donde el

Q-Queen.- decie entrecortadamente.- Te Amo

Yo tambien te amo.- dijo Queen hecha un mar de lagrimas.- pero porque ahora

Po-Porque no queria irme sin decirtelo.- dijo el debilitando su voz cada vez mas

NO!, tu no te vas a morir, no ahora.- dijo Queen llorando aun mas fuerte

Queen, ambos sabemos que no voy a sobrevivir, te amo.- Takeshi tomo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia el rostro de Queen, lo acerco a el y la beso dulcemente en los labios.- Te amo.- fueron sus ultimas palabras y poco a poco la mano que tenia en el rostro de Queen fue cayendo dando señales que habia muerto

NO! TAKESHI NO.- gritaba Queen abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Takeshi, sabia que esta perdida seria innolvidable

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 meses despues<em>**

Queen ya no era la misma desde la muerte de Takeshi, todos aquellos que conocian a Takeshi, la culpaban de su muerte y segun ella tenian razon porque ese disparo iba para ella no para el, ella es la que deberia estar muerta, todos la culpaban, bueno casi todos, habia una persona que no culpaba a Queen de su muerte, Kanjiro Tashua, el que un dia fue el mejor amigo de Takeshi, el era el unico que no le echaba la culpa, el que junto a Ana que habia venido a visitarla desde Osaka, no la culpaban de la tragedia, claro que Ana tuvo que regresarse a Osaka por cuestion de estudios, Queen ya no era la misma, era mas fria, casi no hablaba con nadie, y ya no salia de su casa, ni para ir a la prepa

Queen, hija puedo pasar.- dijo la señora Yagami abriendo la puerta

Como quieras.- dijo ella secamente recostada en una de las paredes de su cuarto

Hija me preocupas.- dijo su mama arrodillandose a su lado.- hace mucho que no hablamos, que pasa?

Que pasa.- pregunto Queen mientras su voz se quebraba.- en serio no sabes que pasa?.- su mama nego con la cabeza.- estoy harta mama, harta.- dijo ella llorando.- harta de que todo el mundo me restriegue en la cara que por mi culpa se murio Takeshi.-

Hija, no fue tu...- no termino porque Queen la interrumpio

SI LO FUE.- grito ella.- ESE DISPARO ERA PARA MI NO PARA EL, YO SOY LA QUE DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTA.-

NO DIGAS ESO.- le grito su madre con lagrimas en los ojos.- tu eres lo mas valioso para mi, aunque yo no te haya traido al mundo, te amo y no se que haria sin ti.- dijo abrazandola fuertemente

Que ocurre aqui.- pregunto el señor Yagami entrando a la habitacion

Quiero irme papa.- dijo Queen levantandose y mirando por la ventana.- necesito irme de Kyoto.-

Pero Queen.- iba a decir su madre pero ella la interrumpio

Necesito irme, no puedo seguir aqui, donde dia tras dia me restriegan que por mi culpa se murio Takeshi.- dijo llorando

Hija.- dijo su papa no muy convencido

Papa por favor.- dijo llorando mas fuerte.- no puedo seguir aqui

Esta bien hija.- dijo el señor Yagami.- me ofrecieron un trabajo en Inazuma y voy a aceptarlo

En serio.- dijo Queen sorprendida

Si.- dijo el señor sonriendo forzozamente, la verdad no le agradaba la idea de dejar Kyoto, pero por su hija estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho mas

Gracias.- dijo abrazandola

Si Queen, en Inazuma podras empezar de cero, hacer nuevos amigos volver a enamorart...- decia su mama pero Queen la interrumpio otra vez

No!.- dijo Queen limpiandose las lagrimas soltandose del abrazo de su padre.- yo no volvere a enamorarme

Pero hija.- dijo su papa preocupado

No papa.- djo ella volviendo a llorar.- mi amor es de mala suerte, la persona a la que mas amaba se murio por mi culpa y no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar.- dijo decidida.- yo juro por Takeshi no volver a enamorarme...

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroto POV<strong>

Yo estaba en shock por lo que Queen me estaba contando, no podia creerlo

Ves por eso no puedo amar a nadie, Takeshi murio por mi culpa, POR MI CULPA, YO SOY LA QUE DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTA NO EL, NUNCA VOY A PODER PERDONARMELO.- dijo ella llorando, yo solo la abraze lo mas fuerte que pude, cuando la vi mas calmada, me separe de ella y mirandole a los ojos le dije

Yo te voy a demostrar que tu amor no es de mala suerte.-

Pe-Pero.- decia ella

Ulvida yo te voy a demostrar que puedes volver a amar, que nada va a pasar, ya lo veras.- le dije con una expresion firme, ella me miro a los ojos y sonrio

Que tengas suerte.- me dijo antes de abrazarme...

Ven vamos terminemos ese salon, hemos pintado muy rapido.- le dije yo cambiando el tema

Si vamos.- me dijo y ambos nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar.- sabes creo que debemos limpiar lo que ensuciamos.- me dijo viendo todo el salon

Si tienes razon.- ambos empezamos a limpiar el salon...

**Fin Hiroto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Endo POV<strong>

Me encuentro afuera de la casa de Aki, estoy entre toco o no toco? aaa porque es tan dificil

Ya toca idiota.- escuche decir a alguien, mire por todos lados pero no habia nadie.- estoy aqui.- escuche y mire hacia abajo, era un yo perom en miniatura

Que rayos.- dije confundido

O tocas o esta noche te hare sufrir.- dijo mi mini yo, me recorrio un escalofrio y entonces toque el timbre.- asi me gusta.- dijo desapareciendo

Ya voy.- escuche desde adentro.- ah Endo hola.- me dijo Aki sonriendo

Hola Aki.- dije de igual forma

Que haces aqui?.- me pregunto

Pues vine a invitarte a salir, quieres?.- le dije algo sonrojado vi como ella tambien se sonrojaba levemente

S-Si.- me dijo, ven pasa esperame en la sala ya bajo.- pase y me sente en el sillon, ella subio las escaleras y llamenme loco pero escuche demasiado ruido.- ya estoy.- me dijo Aki bajando vestidan con una falda negra y una blusa verde.- vamos

Vamos.- le dije sonriendo y ambos salimos, llegamos a un restaurante italiano, entramos y de lejos divisamos que los platos eran muy grande asi que pedimos un plato de pasta para los 2, cuando nos lo trajeron empezamos a comer claro ella por su lado y yo por el mio pero en un descuido ambos habiamos cogido con la boca el mismo spaguethi y pues terminamos besandonos, claro yo no me opuse y ella tampoco, cuando nos separamos nos miramos sonrojados

Lo-lo siento.- decia Aki sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada

No- No importa.- dije yo sonrojado tambien, entonces no se de donde me arme de valor, tome de la barbilla a Aki obligandola a que me mirase, y la bese, pero este beso fue diferente al otro, en un descuido de Aki, introduje mi lengua en su boca, ella gimio ante el tacto, ambos nos separamos con la respiracion algo agitada.-

En-Endo-Kun.- decia ella sonrojada

Te amo Aki.- eso la tomo por sorpresa

Yo-Yo tambien te amo Mamoru.- me dijo sonriendo antes de volverme a besar cuando nos separamos me acerque a su oido y le susurre

Quieres ir al baile conmigo?.-

Claro que si.- dijo volviendome a besar...

**Fin Endo POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Goenji POV<strong>

aaaa, porque es tan dificil invitar a Natsumi al baile, pense viendola comer un poco de helado

Goenji sucede algo?.- me pregunto

No, no nada.- entonces a Natsumi se le cayo su servilleta y yo me agache a levantarla pero ella tambien y ambos nos tocamos las manos, levantamos nuestras miradas, estabamos cerca muy cerca, no pude resistirme y la bese, ella se sorprendio pero me correspondio cuando nos separamos nos levantamos, ahi entonces me arme de valor y le dije

Natsumi Raimon, te amo.- ella se sorprendio.- Quieres ser mi novia

S-Si.- me dijo ella yo me alegre tanto que me levante y grite

OIGAN TODOS.- grite llamando la atencion de todos en la heladeria.- LA CHICA QUE AMO ACEPTO SER MI NOVIA.- todo el mundo empezo a aplaudir y yo me volvi a sentar

No era necesario que hicieras eso.- me dijo algo apenada

Si lo era.- le dije yo acercandome a ella.- Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Que te tardaste.- me dijo ella riendo y yo la volvi a besar

Eso es un si?.- pregunte ella sonrio

Tu que crees?.- me dijo volviendome a besar

**Fin Goenji POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Terumi POV<strong>

Me decidi voy a invitar a Ayumi al baile, quizas mañana se lo pida, camine sin rumbo fijo pero estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y choque con alguien

Lo lamento.- dije apenado tendiendole la mano

No te preocupes.- me dijo tomandome la mano.- Terumi?

Ayumi?.- dije sorprendido y sonrojado por la forma en la que vestia ( _n/a: Como me da pereza describir la ropa de Ayumi ahorita entren a esta pa_gina _http : / / www . telemundopr . com / XStatic/ telemundopr / images / espanol / 45234_1 . jpg a esa ropa no mas agreguenle unos botines negros y listo)_

Hola.- me dijo sonriendo, yo seguia sorprendido, jamas me imagine que vistiera asi, aunque no me quejo, tiene buen cuerpo

Hola como estas.- le dije sonriendo

Bien, pero dime que haces tu por aqui.- me pregunto

Creo que llegue hasta aqui por error, es que estaba pensando.- le dije

Ah si? en que.- me pregunto

En ti.- dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojo

Ah si?.- me pregunto sonrojada

Pues si, tengo una pregunta.- le dije

Cual?.- pregunto

Quieres ir al baile conmigo?.- ella sonrio

Claro que si.- me dio sonriendo luego vio un reloj que habia por ahi.- demonios es tarde, nos vemos.- me dijo mientras se iba

Hasta mañana.- le dije, ya se lo pedi y ya me dijo que si, ahora mejor me voy a mi casa antes de que me maten

**Fin Terumi POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ulvida POV<strong>

Hiroto me llevo hasta mi casa y se despidio de mi, entonces yo entre

Ya llegue.- dije abriendo la puerta

Queen me tenias preocupada, ya te diste cuenta que son casi las 10.- me dijo mi mama

Si mama, pero Hiroto y yo queriamos terminar de pintar ese salon, que por cierto ya terminamos.- dije quitandome los zapatos

Ya, vaya son rapidos?.- me dijo sorprendida

Si pero estoy muerta, asi que buenas noches.- le di un beso en la mejilla y subi las escaleras

No desea comer señorita Queen.- me pregunto Miguel

No gracias Miguel, buenas noches.-

Buenas noches Srta Queen.- subi las escaleras y abri la puerta de mi habitacion, ahi estaba Ana esperandome sentada en su cama

Haber cuente.- me dijo

Eh?.- dije confundida

Yo no me trago el cuento de que te quedaste pintando toda la tarde, algo mas hiciste con Hiroto.- me dijo sonriendo picaramente

Pues.- empeze a decir mientras me sacaba el uniforme

Pues que?.- me pregunto impaciente

Me beso.- le dije terminando de ponerme mi pijama

Aja, lo sabia el te ama y tu lo amas.- me dijo sonriendo

Le conte todo.- le dije y entonces su sonrisa se borro

Todo?.- me pregunto sin creerlo

Todo de principio a fin.- le dije

Y como reacciono?.- me pregunto

Mejor de lo que yo pensaba y me dijo: yo te voy a demostrar que puedes volver a amar.- le dije y ella sonrio dulcemente

Se nota que te ama.- me dijo mientras se acostaba.- buenas noches Queen

Buenas noches Ana.- le dije y un ratito despues yo tambien me acoste y me quede dormida

**Continuara...=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Okeyy este capitulo me salio un poco mas largo de lo que pensaba, espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Hiroto: Son exactamente las 2:20 AM se ha desvelado escribiendo**

**Yo: Si es que cuando la inspiracion surge no hay quien la pare jeje**

**Kazemaru: Bien esperamos de corazon que les haya gustado**

**Hiroto: Dejen reviewe, sugerencias, quejas, todo es aceptado**

**Hiroto/Kazemaru/Yo: Byeeeee n.n**


	7. Te Amo

**Yo: Oliiii como estan, espero que bien, perdon por la demora pero es que no tenia inspiración**

**Hiroto: Y ahora si?**

**Yo: Siiii n.n... como siempre llego de golpe**

**Kazemaru: Empieza con el capitulo *enojado***

**Yo: Ayy porque tan amargado?**

**Kazemaru: No es tu problema**

**Yo: Bueno, bueno, Hiroto...**

**Hiroto: Si... INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN, SERAN DE ELLA EL DIA EN QUE NATSUMI COCINE BIEN**

**Yo: Ahora si... disfruten el capi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ana POV<strong>_

_**Al dia siguiente en la escuela**_

Y bien ya tienen pareja para el baile?.- pregunte a todas las chicas

Si.- respondieron

Y con quien van?.- pregunte

Primero dinos con quien vas tu?.- me pregunto Haruna

Con Kazemaru.- dije sonriendo.- ya y ustedes

Yo con Goenji.- dijo Natsumi

Yo con Endo.- dijo Aki

Yo con Terumi.- me dijo Ayumi

Yo con Hiroto.- dijo Queen aunque ya lo sabia

Yo con Fubuki.- dijo Haruna

Y como lo tomo Kido.- le pregunto Aki

Bueno pues al principio no queria que fuera con el, pero termino cediendo.- dijo sonriendo

Como?.- pregunte

Es secreto.- dijo ella

Y tu Yukiko.- le pregunte... claro que tuve que arrastrala hasta nosotras

Con Midorikawa.- me dijo como si nada.- creo que no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que le dijera que si

...- iba a decir algo mas cuando llego Hiroto

Ana necesito tu ayuda.- dijo y sin mas me cogio de la mano y me saco de alli

**Fin Ana POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroto POV<strong>

Oie a donde me llevas.- me pregunto Ana

Necesito tu ayuda.- le dije y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al cuarto de limpieza me meti con ella y adentro estaba Midorikawa

Ahora si dinos para que nos trajiste aqui.- dijo Midorikawa

Necesito su ayuda.- les dije

Para que.- me pregunto Ana

Le tengo una sorpresa a Queen.- dije y ambos me miraron sorprendidos

Bueno si es eso me apunto.- dijo Ana sonriendo

Yo tambien.- dijo Midorikawa

Gracias.- dije

Y que tipo de sorpresa es?.- me pregunto Ana curiosa

Pues...- empeze a contarles mi plan y en algunas partes me miraron sorprendidos

Entonces quieres la cabaña lista para el viernes?.- me pregunto Midorikawa, yo asenti

Y quieres que le invente unas excusas a mis tios de que nos quedamos a dormir en casa de alguna de las chicas.- me pregunto Ana

Porfavor.- pedi, ambos se miraron indecisos pero despues asintieron.- gracias

Si entiendes que tengo que contarles a las demas de esto verdad?.- pregunto Ana

Si pero no le digas nada a Ulvida.- le pedi

Esta bien.- dijo sonriendo

Bueno chicos me voy.- dijo Midorikawa y salio dejandonos a ambos solos

Hiroto.- me llamo Ana.- amas a mi prima

Mas que a nada en este mundo.- le dije y ella sonrio

Con eso me basta, ven vamos que va a sonar el timbre.- me dijo yo asenti y ambos salimos... pero juraria haber visto a Kazemaru, espero no causarle problemas a Ana

**Fin Hiroto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru POV<strong>

Estaba caminando con dirección hasta el salón, vi a Hiroto salir del cuarto de limpieza junto con Ana, no se pero senti algo raro al ver eso, queria saber que era lo que pasaba, pero esperare hasta el receso... segui mi camino hasta el aula... la mañana paso rapido, cuando sono el timbre de receso, me lleve a Ana hasta atras de las canchas

Que sucede.- me pregunto

Ire al punto, que hacias saliendo del cuarto de limpieza junto con Hiroto.- dije serio vi como Ana se tensaba un poco

Pues...yo...este.- balbuceaba

Dime que hacias con el.- dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz, ella me miro pero luego sonrio

Que, estas celoso.- pregunto inocentemente pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello poniendome nervioso

Yo...no.- no pude continuar ya que Ana me habia besado, pero no era un beso como el de la ultima vez, este era mas apasionado, con mis manos agarre su cintura y la apegue mas a mi, agradecia que ese lugar fuera un lugar poco concurrido, si no ya estariamos en problemas, cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viendo hubo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que ella lo rompio

Si estabas celoso.- me dijo divertida

Bueno... si un poquito.- dije ella sonrio y me dio un beso corto

No tienes porque estarlo, Hiroto es solo mi amigo, ademas yo te amo a ti.- me dijo, yo me sonroje

M-Me amas.- pregunto incredulo, ella parecio recien haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo, bajo la mirada y asintio, yo sonrei.- Yo tambien te amo.- ella levanto la mirada

Q-q...- no pudo decir nada ya que ahora yo la bese, ella volvio a pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo la apegue mas a mi tomandole la cintura, cuando nos separamos me arme de valor y le pregunte.- Quieres ser mi novia?

SI.- me dijo feliz abrazandome se separo un poco de mi pero nuestras caras quedaron cerca

Ahora, me diras porque estaban Hiroto y tu en el cuarto de limpieza?.- le pregunte

Prometes no decirle a nadie?.- me pregunto, yo asenti, me conto todo y yo me sorprendi

En serio quiere hacer todo eso?.- pregunte, ella asintio

Bueno mejor vamonos antes de que alguien nos vea.- dijo y ambos salimos de ahi, agarrados de la mano, como lo que ahora somos, novios =D

**Fin Kazemaru POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie POV<strong>

El resto de días paso muy rapido, Ana les habia inventado a sus tios que el viernes iban a dormir ambas en casa de Natsumi, el viernes llego y estaban todas las chicas en la casa de Ulvida incluyendo a Rika, la cual cuando Ana le conto el plan de Hiroto aparecio magicamente en la puerta de su casa, estaban todas en la habitación de Ulvida buscando ropa para ella, la cual no sabia ni que carajo estaba pasando

Me van a decir para que demonios me tengo que poner ese vestido?.- dijo Ulvida mostrando en sus mano derecha un vestido junto con una chamarra y en su mano izquieda un par de botas (N/A: Aqui esta el link del vestido y zapatos que se va a poner Ulvida, http : / 1 . bp . blogspot . com/-TgJChcOswpQ/TaUJV2m6wkI/AAAAAAAADgY/wputdUDjFyw/s1600/vestido2 . jpg)

Confia en nosotras Ulvi.- dijo Rika sonriendo.- anda ponte la ropa.- Ulvida resignada asintio y se fue al baño

Ana a que hora dijo Midorikawa que pasaria por ella.- pregunto Aki

Correccion por nosotras, me pidio que lo acompañara.- no pudieron seguir hablando ya que aparecio Ulvida

Como se ve.- pregunto

Bien.- respondieron todas, en eso se escucho una bocina desde afuera

Vamos.- dijo Ana sacando a Ulvida de la habitación

A donde?.- pregunto ella

Solo confia en mi.- ambas salieron de la casa y se encontraron a Midorikawa afuera del auto

Que es esto.- pregunto Ulvida

Solo sube.- Ulvida entro en la parte trasera del auto y Ana en el asiento del copiloto, el auto empezo a andar, estuvieron andando unos 20 minutos, hasta que llegaron a Una cabaña algo alejada de la ciudad

Bajate.- le dijo Ana, ella asintio y bajo

Y ustedes?.- pregunto viendo que ninguno de los dos bajaba

Nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Midorikawa arracando

QUE?.- dijo Ulvida exaltada

Entra, adentro te espera una sorpresa.- dijo Ana, Ulvida iba a decir algo mas pero el auto ya se habia alejado

* * *

><p><strong>Ulvida POV<strong>

No puedo creer que me hayan dejado aqui, no segui torturandome con mis pensamientos y entre a la cabaña, cuando entre me sorprendi por lo que vi, habia un camino de velas rojas en el piso, empeze a escuchar musica, y segui el camino de velas hasta entrar a una habitacion, en la cama habia un corazon con petalos de rosa, pero lo que mas me sorprendio es que al lado de la cama estaba el, Hiroto con una guitarra tocandome, con su mirada me señalo una mesita que estaba al lado mio, ahi habia una nota y una rosa las tome y vi que la nota decia "Para que veas cuanto te amo", lo mire y el empezo a cantar

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi Respiración - Mane de la Parra<strong>_

No se como decirte lo que siento,

se han borrado ya las huellas de tus besos,

mis sueños se van desapareciendo

y en tus ojos ya no encuentro mi reflejo

Pues solo me acompaña esta triste soledad

no tengo fuerza para enfrentar la realidad

cuando tu no estas cuando tu no estas

Hoy quiero decirte que te amo

que eres todo lo que siempre habia soñado

porque no pienso ya dejar que pase el tiempo

eres todo lo que quiero la razon de mis deseos

Voy a darte todo lo que tengo

con defectos y virtudes mi amor sincero

y no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero

yo necesito de tus besos mas que mi respiracion

No se como olvide de donde vengo,

pero hoy me estan matando los recuerdos,

en tus brazos quiero ir envejeciendo,

como el aire recorrer todo tu cuerpo ,

Tan solo me acompaña esta triste soledad

no tengo fuerza para enfrentar la realidad

cuando tu no estas cuando tu no estas

Hoy quiero decirte que te amo

que eres todo lo que siempre habia soñado

porque no pienso ya dejar que pase el tiempo

eres todo lo que quiero la razon de mis deseos

Voy a darte todo lo que tengo

con defectos y virtudes mi amor sincero

y no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero

yo necesito de tus besos mas que mi respiracion!

mas que mi respiracion

* * *

><p>Cuando termino de cantar, se acerco a mi, yo lo abrace fuertemente llorando, eso era lo mas hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi<p>

Te amo.- me dijo.- Te amo y quiero demostrartelo aqui y ahora, en este lugar donde solo estamos tu y yo, pero la pregunta es, tu tambien me amas?

Si.- dije bajando la cabeza.- yo tambien te amo y quiero demostrartelo.- senti como Hiroto me cogia de la cintura y con su mano libre me levanto la cabeza, haciendo que nuestras caras quedaran a milimetros de distancia, distancia que el se encargo de acortar, me beso pero este era un beso muchisimo mas apasionado, rodeo con mis brazos su cuello, y asi besandonos caimos en la cama yo abajo y el encima, empezo besando mi cuello, yo sabia lo que pasaria y francamente yo si quiero que pase...

**Fin Ulvida POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

**Yo: Bueno hasta aqui el capi jeje y creo que se habran dado cuenta de lo que pasara en el proximo verdad**

**Kazemaru: Yo si se lo que pasara pero ya viste a Hiroto**

**Hiroto: O/O...**

**Yo: Hiroto?**

**Hiroto: O/O...**

**Kazemaru: Creo que lo perdimos**

**Yo: Bueno no se puede quedar asi toda la vida, Kazemaru por favor**

**Kazemaru: Dejen Reviews, sugerencias, una forma de como despertar a Hiroto, todo es aceptado**

**Kazemaru/Yo: Matta-Nee... HIROTO DESPIERTA...**


	8. Amor y Tragedia

**Yo: Oliii despues de un tardanza muy notoria u.u aqui traigo la conti**

**Kazemaru: Ya te estabas tardando**

**Yo: Sii u.u... por cierto donde esta Hiroto**

**Kazemaru: Hospital**

**Yo: QUE... porque?**

**Kazemaru: A ver, declaracion, besos, algo mas, demasiado para el u.u**

**Yo: Okeyyy , Kazemaru**

**Kazemaru: INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**Yo: Disfruten el capi y algo mas este capii tiene**

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie POV<strong>

**Con Hiroto y Ulvida**

Ambos se dejan caer en la cama, el encima de ella, Hiroto empieza a repartir suaves besos en el cuello de la chica sacandole a esta unos cuantos gemidos, lentamente y sin apuro empieza a bajar la cremallera del vestido de la chica mientras ella le desabotona poco a poco la estorbosa camisa de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban ya sin nada, Hiroto empieza a besar desde el hombro de la chica bajando lentamente por todo su cuerpo mientras ella dejaba escapar gemidos y suspiros con el nombre del chico que le estaba dando el mayor placer de su vida

Hi-Hiroto.- gemia ella al sentir como Hiroto empezaba a jugar con sus pezones, el siguio asi por un rato luego se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica y la beso apasionadamente mientras se introducia dentro de ella, gracias al beso ella ahogo un gemido al estar completamente dentro espero un rato y luego ambos empezaron un vaiven que los volvia locos, pasado unos minutos ambos llegaron al climax gritando cada uno el nombre del contrario seguido de un te amo, Hiroto acomodo a Ulvida en su pecho cubriendolos con una sabana que cubria lo necesario

Te amo.- le dijo Ulvida mientras cerraba los ojos

Yo tambien.- dijo el y ambos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo soñando el uno con el otro

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente osea sabado osea dia del baile wiii n.n<strong>

Al despertar Hiroto y Ulvida se fueron caminando hasta sus casas ambos hablando de cosas de la vida, al darse cuenta ya estaban en la calle donde ambos vivian

Te veo en la noche.- dijo Hiroto y Ulvida asintio.- recuerda que los chicos y yo vamos a ir a la casa de Natsumi a buscarlas

Esta bien.- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba al otro hasta que ambos se fundieron el un beso, ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y este la tomo de la cintura, hubieran seguido asi pero...

HIROTO/QUEEN.- gritaron independientemente la familia de Hiroto y de Ulvida haciendo que ambos se separaran sonrojados, se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado tendrian que dar muchas explicaciones a sus familias...

* * *

><p><strong>En la noche, casa de Natsumi<strong>

Chicas se hace tarde, los chicos ya estan aqui.- llamaba el papa de Natsumi, viendo a los chicos que estaban desesperados porque las chicas no bajaban

Ya estamos bajando papa.- dijo Natsumi un ratito despues bajaron todas las chicas dejando sin aire a los chicos bueno a todos excepto Kido quien hasta fuego le salia de las orejas al ver su hermana usar un vestido tan corto (N/A: ahorita no estoy para describir asi que aqui estan los links:

Yukiko: http: / / 3 . bp . blogspot .com /_1RfN5g6ylUs/TMn3a9QOFlI/AAAAAAAAAEE/3Zuhk8ffUuo/s1600/vestido . jpg

Natsumi: http: / / images04 . olx . com . ar/ui/1/09/74/11290574_1 . jpg

Haruna: http : / /images03 . olx . es /ui/13/38/90/1300188683_177533890_10-Vestidos-largos-y-cortos-muy-sexys-venta-por-mayor-y-menor- . jpg

Aki: http : / / www . vestidosdefiestas . org /wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Vestidos-con-estampados-juveniles-1 . jpg

Ana: http : / / media . onsugar . com /files/2011/04/15/5/1572/15728278/74/765-vestido-de-fiesta-corto-en-chiffon-negro-con-pedreria- . jpg

Ayumi: http : / / vestidodenoche . net /wp-content/uploads/2011/09/Vestidos-cortos-9 . jpg

Rika: http: / / www . vestidos-fiesta . net /wp-content/uploads/vestidos-cortos-3 . jpg

Ulvida: http : / / anuncia . me /fotos/36124/36124foto2 . jpg

)

N-Nos vamos.- logro pronunciar a penas Hiroto

Si.- dijo sonriendo Ulvida y asi se fueron todos hasta la prepa al llegar muchos chicos se quedaron viendo como tontos a las chicas, claro que los chicos los ponian en su lugar... pero bueno saltandono todo este y bla bla bla, una chica se subio al escenario mas especificamente la organizadora y empezo a hablar por el microfono...

Bien chicos ahora quien quiere venir a cantas.- dijo la chica señalando detras de ella que habia varios instrumentos: 2 guitarras electricas, 2 bajos, 2 teclados y una bateria

Porque no suben ustedes.- les propuso Rika

No gracias.- dijeron Hiroto, Kazemaru, Goenji, Endo, Terumi, Fubuki y Midorikawa pero no pudieron decir nada mas porque

ELLOS QUIEREN SUBIR.- grito Ana señalando a los chicos

NO ES CIERTO.-

Vamos chicos suban.- animo la chica

Las odiamos.- susurraron mirando a Rika y Ana

Lo sabemos.- dijeron Rika y Ana sonriendo, los chicos subieron al escenario tomando cada uno un instrumento, Hiroto y Terumi cogieron las guitarras, Kazemaru y Midorikawa los bajos, Endo y Fubuki los teclados y Goenji la bateria

Que tocamos.- pregunto Fubuki

Ya se.- dijo Midorikawa les susurro una cancion y ellos asintieron, Hiroto se acerco al microfono ya que el iba a cantar

* * *

><p><em>Starline - Hiroto Kiyama<em>

yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki  
>taisetsu na egao tame ni<br>kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare

mada hitoribocchi tayorinai hikari demo  
>mada kurayami ni kiesou na kodoku demo<p>

aa mitsuketan da mune ni aru ohisama  
>hatashitai to kokoro kara negau yume<p>

yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki  
>taisetsu na egao no tame ni<br>kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare

sousa hitorizutsu ga atsumatte tsunagatte  
>motto kono sora wa risou e to KIRAmeku yo<p>

aa sorezore ga seiza no hitosubu  
>koko ni ite iin da ne to omoeru ne<p>

tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo  
>mabushii hikari ni mo nareru<br>sono sonzai de zutto kageyake

KIRAKIRA hitomi ni utsushite agetai  
>kotaete ikun da mitete hoshii yo zutto todoke<p>

yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki  
>taisetsu na egao no tame ni<br>kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare

tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo  
>mabushii hikari ni mo nareru<br>sono sonzai de zutto kagayake

kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare...

* * *

><p>Al terminar todos los chicos pidieron otra y aunque intentaron negarse no les quedo de otra, esta vez Kazemaru fue quien se acerco al microfono y empezo a cantar<p>

_Mai Agare- Kazemaru Ichirouta_

tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo  
>kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni<br>tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi  
>butsukete kasoku suru<br>motto mezashitai asu e  
>jibun rashii SUPIIDO de mai agare!<p>

oozora e to zenryoku de DASSHU!  
>shouri no kaze oikakete<br>kikoete kuru nakama no koe  
>senaka oshite kurerun da<p>

koko ga ore no hashiru basho to  
>kizuita ano toki kara zutto<p>

kujikesou na hi mo DAME ni natta hi mo  
>itsumo soko ni itekureta<br>hitori ja nai kara tsuyoku nareru  
>nakama ni arigatou<br>tsugi no tatakai ga matteru  
>oretachi no yarikata de habatakou!<p>

ganbaritai to omoeta nara  
>seichou shiteru HAZU nanda<br>kitto doryoku wa uragiranai  
>hagayukutemo makenaide<p>

kyou no fuan sae mo BANE ni  
>shippuukyuu no oikaze wo okose!<p>

tsubasa wo hirogete tooku doko made mo  
>kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni<br>tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi  
>butsukete kasoku suru<br>motto mezashitai asu e  
>jibun rashii SUPIIDO de mai agare!<p>

kujikesou na hi mo DAME ni natta hi mo  
>itsumo soko ni itekureta<br>hitori ja nai kara tsuyoku nareru  
>nakama ni arigatou<br>tsugi no tatakai ga matteru  
>oretachi no yarikata de habatakou!<p>

* * *

><p>Al terminar esa cancion ahora los chicos si bajaron a pesar de los pedidos de mas de varias personas se acercaron a sus chicas y...<p>

No sabia que cantabas asi.- dijo Ana mirando a Kazemaru

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.- dijo sonriendo

Ya lo veremos.- dijo mientras le daba un beso

Hey dejen su romance para otro rato.- dijo burlon Goenji haciendolos sonrojar en eso se escucha el sonido de un telefono

Es el mio.- dijo Hiroto y contesto pero la musica no lo dejaba escuchar asi que salio para poder hablar, cuando termino de hablar iva a volver a entrar pero...

Te dije que me las ibas a pagar.- dijo una voz, Hiroto se dio la vuelta y lo vio ahi parado estaba el mismo tipo que queria atacar a Queen

Que quieres.- dijo desafiante

Vine a cobrarte lo de la ultima vez.- dijo y sin mas saco una navaja y apuñalo varias veces a Hiroto, el cual cayo al suelo, el chico al ver cumplida su mision se fue corriendo dejando a Hiroto ahi herido y desangrandose

* * *

><p>Dentro del salon ya los chicos habian notado la tardanza de Hiroto<p>

No creen que se esta demorando mucho.- dijo Aki

Tienes razon, vamos a ver.- propuso Queen y todos asintieron al salir lo que vieron los dejo helados, ahi estaba Hiroto tendido en el suelo desangrandose sin pensarlos todos corrieron al lado de el y cuan se agacho y tomo su cara

HIROTO QUE TE PASO.- solto desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos

Rika ve a avisar adentro, Ichinose llama a la ambulancia.- dijo Goenji

Si.- dijeron ambos, Rika salio corriendo hasta dentro del salon pero como habia mucho ruido desconecto todo...

HEY.- soltaron todos los estudiantes

NO HAY TIEMPO PARA BAILAR AYA AFUERA HAY UN ESTUDIANTE HERIDO.- grito desesperada y salio corriendo siendo seguida por todos los alumnos y profesores, al salir ya estaba la ambulancia ahi

Necesito que alguien venga con el chico.- dijo un paramedio

Ve tu.- le dijo Ana a Ulvida

Si.- dijo y se subio a la ambulancia

Hiroto resiste.- dijo Ana viendo como la ambulancia se alejaba por otro lado Midorikawa estaba llamando a Hitomiko

_Hitomiko.- _

_Que sucede Midorikawa.-_

_Hiroto.-_

_Que sucede con Hiroto.-_

_Lo apuñalaron.-_

_QUE.- _

_Si se lo llevaron al hospital.-_

_Vamos para alla.-_

_Alla nos vemos.-_

**Mientras dentro de la ambulancia **

Hiroto resiste.- suplicaba Queen tomando de la mano al chico

Q-queen.- tartamudeaba

No hables por favor.-

Te amo.- dijo y cerro los ojos.-

HIROTO...HIROTO.- gritaba desesperada por que el chico no contestaba

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Espero que les haya gustado el capi, porque a mi no u.u<strong>

**Kazemaru: Porque?**

**Yo: Porque hice que apuñalaran a Hiroto **

**Kazemaru: u.u cierto**

**Yo: Pero la vida sigue n.n Kazemaru**

**Kazemaru: Bipolar: DEJEN REVIEWS; SUGERENCIAS; AMENAZAS TODO ES ACEPTADO**

**Kazemaru/Yo: Matta-nee**


End file.
